Twists and Turns: A Series of OneShots
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: "Suddenly he swoops down and presses his lips to hers. It's not really a kiss. A kiss communicates love or affection. This is nothing but dominance. It's all teeth and his tongue forced into her mouth." The very twisted relationship between Cato and Katniss. AU, Cannon Deviations, POV expansions
1. A Killer's Eyes

A Killer's Eyes

* * *

While Katniss tries not to show it, Cato from District 2 terrifies her.

He's a large brute of a man. One quick gesture of his hand and he could snap her neck. He's all muscles, not an ounce of fat on him. He's simply huge.

That isn't the scariest thing about Cato. No, she's seen large men before. Trying to kill a simply large man wouldn't be a problem. She's taken down a bear before after all. It was hard, and Katniss had gotten a nasty scratch from it. She had lived though, and the bear had died.

No, the difference between Cato and the bear is the same as Cato and Thresh from District 11. It's the eyes.

Cato has a killer's eyes.

When he looks at anyone she can tell what he's thinking. How long would it take me to snap your neck? How quickly could I kill you? How many ways could I make you scream? When he looks at her his eyes glint and she feels her insides squirm.

Cato from District 2 has the ability to bring her down.

Cato from District 2 is what stands between her going home to Prim or dying in the arena.

* * *

She can remember each time he's looked at her with those eyes. The first time was at the presentation. The look of hatred he had sent her had chilled her bones. It was a look that simply said 'I will kill you'. There was no negotiating, not getting away.

She had tried to meet his gaze. Tried to say I'm not afraid of you. You couldn't kill me if you tried. Instead of looking shocked at her boldness at meeting his gaze he smirks. Cato shakes his head in what must be disbelief.

She looks away first.

* * *

Their eyes meet again right after Peeta's declaration of love for her. At first his eyes aren't on her, but on Peeta. His brows furrowed, his eyes set in a glare. He looks angry. Murderous. Katniss can't help but think that there is something not quite right in the mind of the District 2 tribute.

Then he turns his eyes on her. Her blood freezes. The look he shoots her makes how he looked at Peeta a loving glance. Katniss grips the edges of her chair, attempting to look calm and collected as fear fills her gut. She didn't think humans could give looks like that. There is such rage in his eyes that he looks more beast than man. Looks like he could tear her apart with one hand.

She looks away first.

* * *

He finds her on the roof.

She isn't expecting him up there. Hadn't Effie said that only District 12 was allowed up here? Well apparently it didn't matter to him. Or perhaps no one had told him he wasn't supposed to come here. It doesn't matter though, because he finds her.

They stand there for a while. Eyes locked. She feels like a rabbit, waiting to run as soon as the hunter takes a step forward. Or perhaps a loaded spring, waiting to snap.

He moves forward so suddenly that her reflex to move out of his way is useless. Before she can get out of his reach he's grabbed her arm so hard it will bruise.

"You can't kill me yet," she tells him in a hoarse whisper. "Not till the Games start".

He regards her carefully. His blue eyes are sharp and deadly. They pierce her better than any sword would. "I know" he tells her curtly.

Katniss tries to pull her arm away, but his grip tightens painfully. His eyes send a clear message, 'stop struggling'. She stops moving eventually, the pain and futileness of her situation becoming clear.

Slowly, almost gently, he pulls her forward until her head is nearly touching his chest. She tries to avoid contact. Cato won't have it though, and crushes her to his body. It hurts, all gentleness from before gone.

"How did you get an eleven?" he asks. She can't see his eyes or face and that makes her feel slightly less afraid. A large person she can deal with. His eyes, not so much.

"I can't tell you" she whispers. It would be suicide. The only thing that might get her through the games is getting to a bow. If he takes that from her she has no hope.

His grip tightens on her arms. "It doesn't matter that you got an eleven. I'll still kill you."

She doesn't doubt that, but she isn't going to let him know how he frightens her. She won't let him know how much truth she hears in those words.

"You can try. I might kill you." He snorts as if she's said something funny. He pulls her back so she is no longer crushed against his chest, no longer held in his perversion of a hug.

She can see his eyes again, and she wishes she couldn't. Those killer's eyes bore into her. "You can try," he says, spitting her words back at her.

Suddenly he swoops down and presses his lips to hers. It's not really a kiss. A kiss communicates love or affection. This is nothing but dominance. It's all teeth and his tongue forced into her mouth. Katniss wishes she could say that she didn't respond. That would be a lie. She tries to fight back even with this. For every bite he gives her she bites back and she tries her best to force his tongue from her mouth. He wins the battle though, and the power is his.

He is the one who pulls away. He doesn't look at her any differently than before. His eyes still say that he will kill her.

"No matter what Lover Boy does, Girl on Fire, you're not his. Not in any way. You're mine. Don't forget it." He pushes her away and stalks off. Her lips are bleeding. She can taste the blood.

She knows that his lips are bleeding too.

* * *

His eyes say that he will kill her when the game's first start.

She makes a run for the bow, but ends up running when she sees his focus on her. Now isn't the time to die. Now is the time to run. So she grabs a backpack and sprints away from the blood bath at the Cornucopia. He won't run after her, not yet.

She fears that he knows now what she's good at. Maybe he saw her run for the bow. Maybe not her brain whispers. Maybe there is still a way to get the bow and win.

* * *

His eyes say that he will kill her when the Careers corner her up on that tree.

When all the other Careers sleep he still is awake, staring up at her. It's too dark to really see his eyes. Their fire illuminates his face, but Katniss isn't close enough to see his eyes. She knows that he is staring at her and she knows what his eyes must look like.

Katniss prays that he will slip into sleep. When he does she is shocked. Maybe there will be an escape after all.

* * *

His eyes say that he will kill her when she drops the Traker Jacker nest onto their sleeping group.

He has no choice but to let her go for now, but his eyes still hold the promise as he runs. They also seem to hold a threat. She almost feels afraid to die by the Tracker Jackers. Katniss finds she is almost as worried about what he would do to everyone else if he didn't have the pleasure of killing her himself.

* * *

His eyes say that he will kill her after she blows up their supplies.

He can't see her at this moment. Katniss is well hidden in the trees. Yet she sees his rage. How he shouts and rages. How he kills the boy from District 3 with just a flick of his wrist. He's deadly. Like a tiger waiting to pounce. Katniss knows that he wants to kill her badly now. She runs again, afraid of what he might do if he finds her.

* * *

It's when they are on the Cornucopia together that she feels the most afraid and the most calm she's felt the entire games. With the mutations all around and Peeta with her, she sees fear in Cato's eyes for the first time.

It unnerves her, because hasn't he always been the Killer? The Hunter? This isn't right. It's so out of character.

When he's fallen, Peeta has thrown him over the side of the Cornucopia, he lets out a scream. The only sign of terror she has ever heard him give. Katniss doesn't feel right about this. Cato is more than this. Despite all the fear he has made her feel she feels pity for him. Cato is more than a terrified boy being torn apart by Mutts.

Katniss does the only thing that she can do. She notches an arrow, and shoots.

At least this way he dies by the hand of another Tribute. She thinks he would have preferred it that way. She can't be sure though, she doesn't really know him after all.

All she knows is the Killer, not the man.


	2. He Burns For Her

She Makes Him Burn

* * *

He finds the name of 'Girl on Fire' to be too appropriate for her. Because the very first moment he saw her, she made him burn. It was before the Chariots, it was during the replay of the reaping. Most of the tributes he viewed were uninteresting. As good as dead. He almost turned off the television when it got to District 12.

He didn't though. Clove had made him stay and watch.

'Primrose Everdeen' calls out the escort for District 12. A small girl with white blond hair steps forward. _Dead_ he thinks. She will be dead faster than she can blink. It sickens him a little. A girl that small reminds him of his sister, Claire. Claire was small and blond like this Primrose. He wouldn't be able to kill the small girl himself, but he knew she would die. If not by another Tribute, then by exposure.

Then… she rushes forward. Katniss Everdeen. From first sight she makes him burn. At first with understanding. Because he understands Katniss Everdeen. But he also hates her for being able to protect her sister in a way he would never be able to protect Claire. He would never be able to volunteer for his little sister. If Claire is called, she will surely be dead. That shouldn't be a problem. There are always girls like Clove after all. Capable girls who would volunteer. Just the same, the idea that his sister could be like Primrose makes him scared.

Cato hates to be afraid. He hates the fear that this Katniss Everdeen has inspired inside of him.

He burns.

* * *

When he sees her again it's at the presentation. In the Chariots. He looks amazing, like he knew he would. The toga and the gold helmet make him look like the warrior he is. He looks strong and is sure that every eye will be on him. Only the eyes are not on him. They are on her.

She burns now, her body on fire. Her steel grey eyes look so determined. She catches are rose and smiles at the crowd. The sponsors will like that. They won't like it enough to take away his money of course. District 2 has the most winners out of any district. He's been training since he was six years old. Cato Thomas will win no matter what.

The fear is there though. That this girl on fire will be the death of him. That she will succeed in a way that he cannot.

No, that's foolish.

Fear though, it causes him to burn right along with the girl on fire.

* * *

The next observation of her comes in the training rooms. For whatever the reason he wants her to pay attention to him. He wants her to look his way and be impressed by him. She barely glances at him though, and when she does look at him her eyes are grey and sharp. They show no fear.

_Notice Me! _He wants to shout at her.

She doesn't.

He observers her and what she does. She doesn't touch the weapons often. When she does though, she's not good. She can't throw a spear; she can't hit much with a knife. If anything she looks like she would be good at archery. Her stance nearly screams it. She never touches the bow though.

All Katniss does is practice knots and snares, camaflouge, and basic survival. It does make since in a strange kind of way. If she can't fight then she'll have to hide. She will be prey to his hunter. He likes the idea. Her hiding out waiting for him, his image in her mind swinging a sword. Maybe then she will feel fear.

He would hold onto that image and not think of the girl anymore until the scores come out. She gets an eleven. He wants to scream, to rage. He wants to hunt her down and grab her throat and demand that she tell him how she got that score. How she beat him.

He's been watching her. He should know her tricks. Mere survival won't get you very far in these games. So what was she holding back?

Again he burns because of her. The fear returns tinged with something more. He wonders if she is his equal. In a sick sort of way he hopes that it is the two of them at the end. Him hunting for her, his prey. Getting to see the fear in her eyes as he slits her throat. An eleven means she can survive. But it doesn't mean anything else.

He will win.

He will not burn in her fire much longer.

* * *

She acts foolish and silly during the interviews. He knows that's not her. She's not a girly girl who laughs and twirls her dress. She's nothing like that. It doesn't inspire that strange burn inside of him though. For that he is thankful.

Then… someone else inspires that burn. Her District partner, Peeta. He claims that he loves her. The utter ridiculousness of that statement. Sure it's probably all a ploy. A last ditch attempt at getting sponsors. It burns though, the idea of her with someone.

It's because she's mine. He's decided that she's his kill. She's not the property of anyone else. Yet this… boy tries to claim her as his.

She's above Peeta, the baker boy who only got an eight. Stronger than him, more adept at surviving than him, more everything. Peeta is not her equal. But he is. He is the one who she should be blushing for now. He is the one who should captivate her. Not a puny boy from District 12.

She is his. The boy from District 12 will find that out.

Her eyes lock with Cato's after the interview. The burning returns. He doesn't fear her at this moment. She is no threat. No, he burns from want.

* * *

He burns all through the games. He hunts for the little huntress. He tries to find his prize. It's not till the end when it's just the three of them left that he gets to fight her at last. Peeta is there of course. Her foolish lover. Cato can't help but think that he should have killed him sooner for daring to look at what was his.

_Mine to have. To hold. To kill. Everything about Katniss is mine_ come the deranged thoughts in his mind.

In his anger Cato attempt to throw Peeta off the side of the Cornucopia, wanting Peeta dead so he can relish her death. He wants to relish the moment of her death just between the two of them. Nothing rushed. He wants to see the fear in her eyes.

He wants to make her burn for him.

He has no luck though as the boy somehow fights back and eventually it is Cato, not Peeta, who is knocked off the edge of the Cornucopia. It is Cato who the Mutations attack.

She looks down at him from above as his skin is ripped away from his body. She looks at him with those indifferent eyes and he finds himself burning again. The pain burns, but this is something more.

He lets out a scream and for once her eyes soften. She draws back her bow and fires a mercy shot at his head. Cato can think of nothing but the realization that not only was she his, but he was hers.

Even in death he burns.

* * *

**Just so you know, these are all oneshots. Occasionally I may connect the stories, but don't plan on it. **


	3. Childhood Meetings

Childhood Meetings

* * *

Technically, he shouldn't be in District 12. Cato Thomas was a young District 2 born boy. At seven years old he should be in the training room going over the basics of weapons. With a sword specifically, as Cato had been told by the trainers that he is gifted with it. Or maybe he would be in his strategy class. Looking over the previous years games, seeing how the Victors had won. However, Cato wasn't there. Cato was here in District 12 with his mentor Brutus. It was another victor tour.

The 63rd Hunger Games had just concluded with another victor for District 2. Enobaria was the victor this year. She had ripped out the throat of a boy from District 8 with her teeth. She was vicious, scary even. It was hard for Cato to look the newest Victor in the face. He did his best to avoid her. Sitting far away from her on the train. Praying that the seventeen year old would ignore him. Thankfully, she did.

Brutus wasn't doing anything unusual by bringing Cato along on the Victor Tour. It was part of the training. So that the kids would know what it was they were working for. So they would know how to act in front of cameras. While Cato was a bit younger than most Career children brought along on a Victory Tour, Brutus for whatever reason saw something in Cato that made him drag the kid along.

Now Cato was bored. All the focus was on Enobaria and Brutus. Cato was largely ignored as he sat in the corner of the Justice Building. Perhaps it was the lack of anyone paying attention. Or perhaps it was the knowledge that he was one of the few District 2 kids that would ever even see another District, but Cato decided that he should go explore.

Cato sat up from his chair, glanced at Brutus and Enobaria who were fully engorged talking to the only victor from District 12, Hymatch or something. Cato glanced around for any Peacekeepers. None were looking his way, too busy getting drunk. Cato walked casually towards to doors of the Justice Building. Pushing through random people, trying to be unnoticed.

He reached the doors, looked back once at Brutus, and then slipped out.

* * *

Cato couldn't really decide where to go once he was outside the Justice Building. There were shops and merchants along right side of town. It looked a good deal cleaner and safer than the world to the left. To the left he could see shacks in shambles. Further than that though he could see woods. Trees. That was cool. District 2 was situated in the Rocky Mountains and there weren't many tall trees there. Here though, everything was green and huge. Cato found himself itching to climb at tree. He'd never done that before.

Decision made about where he was going to go he made his way to run down side of town. There were people walking about. Some miners in grubby clothing. Too thin children running in the streets. Women with gaunt eyes and tired faces staring off into the distance from their porches. The people in District 2 didn't look like this. While Cato lived in the better part of District 2, near the Academy, even those who worked down in the mines had better lives than what could be found at this place. He couldn't help but feel sorry for those who lived on the rough side of District 12. Obviously, life wasn't easy.

Cato got strange glances as we walked along. He did his best to ignore them though. His goal of finding a good tree to climb was still in mind. When he got to the grove he had observed before he glanced around to see if anyone was around. Cato hadn't climbed trees before and if he were to fail he didn't want anyone to notice. That would be shameful…

Seeing no one the boy started his climb. First, he grabbed on the lowest hanging branch and swung himself up. From there he was able to scramble onto a larger bough and reach even more branches. It was harder work than he expected, this tree climbing business. Some branches were too thin to support his weight. Even though he was only seven, Cato was a large child. Taller than his age and already broadening at the shoulders he could pass for nine, maybe even ten. That being said, many branches that could support an average sized seven year old would never hold him.

Cato climbed as best he could, reaching about half way up the tree before he decided to stop. He was already taller than any of the buildings of District 12, except maybe the Justice Building. From his position he could see all of the run down area around him. He could also see off into the distance where the electric fence that surrounded every district. And from there, the woods.

Surprisingly, there was movement in woods. Human movement as a young girl and what must be her father walked out and slid under the apparently inactive electric fence. The man was tall with dark hair and steel grey eyes. He had on a large leather looking jacket, a worn shirt, patched pants, and sturdy looking boots. He was an impressive man, if he had lived in District 2 he probably would have trained as a career. In his hand he carried a large game sack. Cato deduced that they had been poaching. Strangely he understood the plight of the man. He had seen so many starving children running around that it was most likely necessary to go outside Capitol restrictions to get food.

Cato focused his attention on the girl. If he had to guess her age he'd say she was about five. Maybe six. She had long brown hair that was braided into to braids. She had her father's steel grey eyes, only hers were alight with happiness. They didn't have the same sternness about them that her father's had. She was smiling a large toothy smile. Her clothes were patched, but clean. She looked extremely happy to be with the man, her father. Cato didn't really care about her appearance though. Because as soon as the two were inside the fence they began to sing together. When her voice trilled through the air Cato found he didn't care at all what she looked like. All that mattered was her voice.

The man's voice was pleasant to be sure. It was deep and booming. Hitting notes correctly. Pleasing to the ear. The little girls though, it was the sound an angel would make surely. Cato was so focused on her singing that he didn't pay attention to holding onto his branch. Just as the two singers were passing under his tree, Cato was falling to the ground. He let a sharp cry, altering the man to his presence. Instinct kicking in, the man caught the falling child.

"Easy there son," the man said, setting Cato on his feet. Cato stood on wobbling feet, trying his best not to cry from the shock of falling for such a height.

'"Th..Than…Thank You!" He finally spat out. He looked up at the tree bewildered. Deducing that he should probably be dead, or at least with a broken back, right now.

"Be careful climbing up in those trees boy," the man said gruffly, "Accidents happen, and we don't want you getting hurt".

"I'm sorry sir, I've just never seen a tree so tall before. And I wanted to climb it. I wasn't thinking too much about holding on".

The girl spoke, "What do you mean you've never seen a tree this tall?"

"Well… I'm not from this District" Cato said shyly.

The girl's eyes widened. "No way!" she exclaimed. "Are you here with the Victory Tour?"

"Yeah…" Cato mumbled. The girl's eyes were fixed on him and he felt unnerved.

"If you're with the Victory Tour we should be getting you back to the Justice Building" said the man.

"Oh Dad! Can I take him? I promise I'll be good and I'll be back as quick as I can!" asked the girl. She nearly started bouncing.

"Katniss…" the man hesitated. He looked down at the game bag and knew he couldn't go near the Justice Building with a bag of illegally poached game. "I suppose" he said. Glancing at Cato, he smiled at bit. "I hopes you don't mind if she talks your ear off."

"Not at all sir. I'll get going. Thank you for catching me" Cato said, doing his best to calm down and act like a District 2 kid.

"Be careful around trees now. Katniss, I expect you home by dinner. No piddling around talking to Gale," said the father to his daughter.

"No problem dad! Let's go!" Katniss exclaimed excitedly taking Cato's hand in her own and started dragging him towards the Justice Building.

"So," she started cheerfully, "What's your name?"

"Cato, Cato Thomas," Cato said, introducing himself. "Your name is Katniss?"

"Yep," she said with a smile, "What district are you from?" Katniss asked.

"District 2, same as the Victor. I'm going to be in the games someday. So they're training me."

"You actually want to be in the games?" Katniss asked, looking very confused.

"Well yeah, if you win you get glory and honor. A big house all to yourself. You're a hero." He explained.

"I don't ever want to be in those games," she said, her grey eyes looking sad and a bit scared. Cato's hang grasped hers a little tighter. He did his best to smile cheerfully down at her.

"You probably won't be. And it's not something you need to worry about for a while right? You're only what… five, six?"

"I'm five and a half," she said. Cato felt pleased with himself that he had guessed correctly.

"See, nothing to worry about for seven years. And you probably won't ever get picked" Cato said, trying to reassure her.

"I guess you're right," she said with a smile. "When are you going to volunteer Cato?"

"Well I'm seven now, so not for another ten or eleven years" Katniss looked him over again. Surprise obvious in her face.

"You're only seven?" asked asks, clearly shocked.

"Yeah," he feels sheepish about it.

By this point they're outside the Justice Building. Cato looks at the sky and judging from the sun he's been gone for too long. Brutus has probably noticed and will be angry.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Cato!" Katniss says with a smile, "And I'll keep an eye out for you in ten or eleven years. I hope you win when it's your turn"

"Thanks Katniss, it was nice meeting you too. Tell your dad thanks again for saving me"

"I will" she says happily as she turns to walk away. She starts singing again as she goes. He waits outside the Justice Building until he can't hear her voice anymore. He decides then an there that he'll hear her voice again if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

Cato turns and walks back into the Justice Building. Brutus is there still, and sees him come in. The mentor walks over to the kid.

"Hey Brat, where have you been?" he asks. His eyes are light. Cato feels himself sigh with relief. Obviously Brutus has been drinking or else this could have ended much differently. Much more painfully.

"Just looking around." Cato says stutedly. He's not sure it would be a good idea to mention Katniss or her father.

"We're leaving soon. If you hadn't shown up we would have left without you, then where would you have been?" Brutus says with a slight sneer.

Cato can't help but think of Katniss and her voice and decides it might not have been so bad if they had left.

"Nowhere sir, absolutely nowhere." Is his only reply to the mentors barbing question.

"Get packed up brat, train leaves in an hour."

Cato does just that, unaware that he will meet Katniss again in the future. Unaware that the girl who's voice was so entrancing would be the one to catch their entire nation ablaze in a flurry of war.

He had no idea what would come from his meeting with the 'Girl on Fire'.


	4. Switched

**Switched**

* * *

**District 12**

When Cato woke up that morning he wasn't alone.

Sometime during the night his little sister, Claire, had snuck into bed with him. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her brows furrowed and she occasionally let out little squeaks of terror. Cato brushed her blond hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Claire," he whispers to her, "Claire wake up, it's okay. It's just a dream".

Claire gasps awake letting out a shrill little scream. She looks around desperately and finds her brother's warm embrace waiting for her. She begins to sob into his chest. "I was so scared" she cries.

Cato does his best to hush Claire, not wanting to wake his mother who is sleeping on the other side of their small shanty. "It's okay Claire. They aren't going to pick you. Your name is only in there once."

"I know," she sniffs. Cato is very aware that his sister has gotten snot on his shirt and he tries not to grimace.

"Just wait, we'll go out, watch the reaping, and we'll come back to celebrate you surviving your second year and me being done with it". He tries to force a smile.

"What if you get picked Cato? What will Mom and I do?" Fear comes into Claire's eyes.

"I won't get picked. It's as simple as that." He replies, trying to be optimistic for her.

"How many times is your name in there Cato?" He fixes him with her blue eyes. The glare she gives could freeze water in an instant.

"45." Cato tells her stiffly. "I know plenty of others who have more. So don't worry about it. The odds may not be in my favor, but they're not against me either."

Claire has thankfully stopped crying and sits thoughtfully on the bed. "If you do get picked Cato… promise you'll come home?"

"If I get picked Claire, I will do whatever it takes to get back to you." His sister smiles a little, but her eyes hold onto a haunted look. She's too young to look at anyone that way. Cato knows that his own eyes have that look too though. Once a kid turns twelve the fear of death hangs on them. There isn't a way to escape the knowledge that it could very well be you this year. You, or you siblings, cousins, hell even you girlfriend or boyfriend. Anyone could die.

District 12 always died.

* * *

The reaping came as it always did. Effie Trinket stood in front of the Justice Building in a garish pink dress and wore too much make up. Normal Effie.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she exclaims to the crowd "And may the odds ever be in your favor." The Capitol has such ridiculous accents. They spend too much time on each syllable. Over pronounce everything. It's over the top and overdone. Just like everything else about the Capitol.

"Ladies First," Effie chirps. She walks over to the bowl filled with the female names for the district. Her hand hovers over the papers before she goes ahead and plucks one out. Her high heels click as she makes her way back to the microphone.

Slowly, for dramatic effect for the viewers at home he is sure, she opens the slip of paper.

"Claire Thomas" she reads off.

Cato's world stops.

His sister? No fucking way is his sister going into those games. No way is his sister dying. No way is Claire, his sweet little Claire, ever going to die in some bloody massacre. He would volunteer to take her place if he could. But he can't can he?

That leaves just one more option.

Cato watches his sister get dragged on stage. No one volunteers for the little girl. Effie tries to smile at the girl, tell her what an honor she's been given. Cato's fist clench.

"And now for the boys!" Effie says excitably. Cato knows it doesn't matter who Effie chooses though.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie reads off. Before Peeta can get escorted up though, Cato steps forward.

"I volunteer as Tribute" he says as confidently as he can. Effie looks shocked. Claire's eyes bug out and she starts to cry.

"Oh!" Effie says, "Well of course. Come right on up young man." Cato walks up the steps of the Justice Building. Effie beckons him to the microphone. "And what is your name young man".

"Cato Thomas," he says shortly. In no mood to talk or have anything to do with this woman.

"And is this your sister?" Effie asks, gesturing to the crying Claire.

"Yes." Cato walks over to his sister and hugs her tightly. Probably too tightly, but he can't bring himself to care about that. Cato has just resigned himself to death after all, and he doesn't have much longer to hold his sister.

"How sweet, going into the arena to protect her no doubt!" Effie exclaims as cheerful as ever. Cato doesn't respond. He just looks down at Claire and prays to whatever gods are out there that she lives. That he will be strong enough to protect his sister.

When Effie realizes that the Cato isn't going to respond she smiles at the camera. "Well isn't' this sweet. Now let's have a big round of applause for these two daring siblings".

Of course the crowd doesn't cheer. If anything they glower. Cato can see his mother in the crowd, crying at the loss of her two children. Well she doesn't matter anyways does she? No, this is all for Claire. He will do anything for Claire.

His future is clear to him. He will kill 22 other children. Then, he will kill himself. Claire will be coming home.

No matter what.

* * *

**District 2**

The alarm rings at 6:30, but Katniss can't bring herself to turn it off. It's not that she's exhausted and wants more sleep. No, she's wide awake and has been all night.

Today was the day.

It was a scary day. A day that she had long been terrified of. She'd had nightmares since she was 6 about _this_ day. The day she had dreaded and had hoped would never come.

It was the day that she would volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Everyone had known that it would be Katniss Everdeen going into the games for District 2. From a young age she had shown an extreme amount potential at shooting a bow. Potential that she had perfected to the point of being deadly in any situation.

Katniss Everdeen never missed a target.

The only problem was that Katniss Everdeen had no desire to go fight to the death in the Hunger Games. She had a family after all. A father, a mother, her little sister. While nothing horrible would happen to her family if she didn't come back, Katniss wanted to stay and to live. Why did she have to go into some silly games and compete?

Katniss Everdeen didn't want to die.

Just the same though, Katniss didn't want to kill anyone. She knew that she was perfectly capable of killing. She'd been trained to do it since she was a small child after all. It was what she was made for. That didn't make it pleasant. That didn't make it attractive.

So instead of turning off the alarm Katniss Everdeen let it ring. She laid there limp on her bead staring up at the ceiling. Maybe if it kept ringing this day would never really start.

* * *

Katniss first noticed the brother sister pair in the replay of the reaping. She was watching them carefully. Trying to decide her strategy. Seeing who her biggest completion was. Contemplating how long it would take it get an arrow in each of their hearts.

When she saw the siblings that all changed.

Maybe it was because the sister, Claire, looked shockingly like Prim. Only not really. Prim had darker hair, lighter eyes, and a less angular face. Claire was also taller than Prim by a good four inches. So really, she didn't look like Prim. Katniss could still see a resemblance though. Killing Claire Thomas would be like killing Prim. Katniss knew that she would never be able to shoot an arrow into that girl's heart.

It wasn't just the girl that made Katniss hesitate. The brother was there too. Cato… She could understand Cato. If it had been Prim going into the arena she would have volunteered in a heartbeat. Cato couldn't volunteer though. There was no way for him to go into the Games instead of his sister. So he did the only thing that he could do. Cato decided to go into the arena with his sister to protect her. Cato was sacrificing his life not for honor or glory. Not for anything as useless as a large house with a telephone.

Cato was going to die so his sister could live.

Katniss knew she would not be able to desecrate that sacrifice. If anything, she knew that she was going to help Cato from District 12.

There were worse things to die for than the life of a little girl.

* * *

**Capitol**

"I'm going to help you" she told him.

They were on the roof, staring off at the noisy Capitol. The breeze ruffled through his hair. He didn't look at her. She stared at his back. It was just after the presentations. She had looked perfect of course. Her helmet and gladiator clothing suited her District well.

He had stolen the show though. He and his sister had been literally set on fire, burning like beacons of hope down the track in their chariot. Obviously his stylist had found a muse with District 12. Maybe the stylist saw the same thing Katniss did. Saw the desperation that Cato had for his sister to live.

There was a moment of silence before Cato responded to her. Katniss wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Maybe he was deliberating, trying to decide if she was pulling a trick on him.

"Why?"

"I have a sister too. If it was Prim going in there… I'd do anything to keep her alive." Katniss replied. They still didn't look at each other.

"You're willing to die for my sister? A girl you don't even know?" His shoulders were tense. Katniss wasn't sure, but it looked like he might cry.

"If I lived and a little girl died… a girl who could have just as easily been Prim… I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself."

Cato finally turned around. Up until now every time Katniss had seen his eyes she had thought he looked strong and determined. Like he would go through any lengths to save his sister's life. That look was still there, but there was hope now too.

He walked forward, hesitantly. Cato reached out for Katniss and she let him embrace her. Katniss knew why he was holding her. He wanted comfort and security. Normally Katniss wouldn't let anyone touch her. She had a very large radius of personal space. She allowed Cato to hold her because if someone was noble enough to die for their sister she could be humane enough to give them comfort.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. She didn't reply. No more words were needed. Cato continued to cling to the girl from District 2 praying fervently that with her help Claire just might stand a chance of making it out of the arena alive.

Cato knew he could kill. He also knew that a girl from 2 would be able to kill. Between the two of them, the Hunger Games wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**The Arena**

It had worked so well that Cato was hesitant to believe that it was real.

The bloodbath had been… bloody to say the least. Cato and Katniss had been murderous in a way that was unmatched. They killed, and killed without mercy. Katniss got her hands on a bow and Cato grabbed a sword. They had massacred.

While the other Careers were still alive they hadn't gotten the kill count that was expected of Careers. In fact they seemed content to let Cato and Katniss do their work for them. Cato wasn't sure why they hadn't made a move on him during this part. For some odd reason, they didn't.

By the end of it both tributes from three were gone, the boy from four was an accidental kill for Glimmer, the boy from five, both from six and seven, the boy from eight, both from nine, both from ten, and the boy from 11. In total, twelve kills. Usually it didn't go like that. However, Cato and Katniss had a mission. It appeared that their goal wouldn't keep them from being killing machines.

Claire had had strict orders to run towards the woods and climb a tree while the massacre was going on. Cato would find her their shortly.

When the killing ended Cato made a break for the woods. The Careers didn't stop him, they seemed to realize that it wasn't the time to mess with Cato. In order for them to stand a chance against him he would have to be weakened from several days of hunger. They knew pure brutal killing power when they saw it. Glimmer and Marvel had two kills each, the boy from two a disappointing one, and the girl from four a shameful none.

Katnisss had four kills.

Cato had five.

* * *

Katniss had played her part well. She had stuck with the Career Pack at first. At first, until she killed all of them in their sleep.

It had never been done before. Not so soon into the games at least. Usually the big Career brawl was the finale of the games. The Career Pack was there for a reason. It protected the interest of the Careers.

Their mistake was not seeing that Katniss wasn't even in it for herself. She took the second watch on the first night, hoping everyone would be sleeping soundly before she struck. When the boy from 1, who had taken first watch, bunkered down and was softly snoring away Katniss took a knife and slit the throats of each Career.

Four cannons went off in the night.

Eighteen dead, five more to go.

* * *

Katniss joined up with Cato and Claire in the woods. She had burned all the supplies left over from the Cornucopia, and carried with her only what was necessary to survive. Basic food, sleeping bags, rope. They weren't long term supplies, but Cato and Katniss weren't planning on this lasting very long.

The unfortunate thing was Claire wouldn't let Cato and Katniss do their jobs. She didn't want people dying for her, and she didn't see her life worth saving. The quick remedy for that was to tie her to a tree branch. Katniss agreed to keep watch over Claire while Cato went hunting.

Before the night was over the girl from eight and the girl from eleven were dead. Katniss tired not to think about the little girl, Rue. She realized that she had picked which child should live. It could have just as easily been Rue instead of Claire, but Katniss didn't want to think about that. It made her conscious feel dirty.

At least she hadn't had to kill the girl.

* * *

Surprisingly, the girl from five was not killed by Cato or Katniss. In fact, she was wasn't slain at all.

Cato and Katniss were with Claire by the lake when suddenly the cannon went off signaling her death. Katniss told the two siblings to wait for her by the lake as she went off to investigate. What she would was surprising.

Nightlock.

The girl from five had ingested the deadly berry. It was so unexpected. The girl from five had seemed smarter than that. Maybe she realized a lost cause when she saw one and knew it was better to die on her own terms than those chosen by others.

That thought in mind, Katniss knew that this was how she wanted to go too. She didn't want her end to be bloody or brutal. No, the berries would do perfectly well for her. Maybe even for Cato too.

* * *

When Katniss returned to camp she brought the berries with her. Surprisingly, though not really, Claire was tied to a tree again. She was shouting at Cato.

"You don't have to do with Cato! You don't' have to die for me! Please don't kill yourself over me! PLEASE" The girl had tears streaming down her face. Her hair was flying everywhere. She just looked so lost and scared.

"I'm sorry Claire, but there isn't another way. I'm not letting you… die." Cato whispered out. "I have done everything in my power to protect you Claire. I've killed for you. I'm not afraid to die Claire. Not if it means you can live."

Claire continued on weeping. Katniss cleared her throat, letting Cato and Claire know that she was there.

"She died by Nightlock. It's a poisonous berry. Works very quickly actually. Not as painful as a stabbing," Katniss told Cato.

"That will work then," he said, grim resolve written on his face.

"If you'll excuse me I'll wait over here while you two say goodbye," Katniss told them. She walked over to the lake and waited. She knew that the last words were important. She had some last words of her own actually.

"Prim…" Katniss started, knowing that her words were being broadcasted to the entire country. "I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I know that District 2 is about bringing glory. I know that I was chosen for this. Please don't think I'm weak because I've decided to die. I've just realized that there are more important things than living. Claire… she's so young Prim. She's so much like you. I'd take your place in these games in a heartbeat if you were chosen. Cato… he didn't have that option Prim. He's here for Claire. I can't let his sacrifice be in vain. I'd be willing to die for you Prim, just like Cato is for Claire. So I will die for Claire too. Cato's death will not be in vain. I love you Prim. Please, always remember that."

Katniss raised three fingers to her lips, and then raised her arm. It was an old sign of respect. Old as the rebellion itself.

Katniss turned back and saw the two siblings talking. Claire was crying still, but Cato had reached out and wiped away the tears. He was asking her to understand, just like Katniss had asked Prim.

Finally, Cato leaned down and kissed his sister's forehead. His mouth moved in the obvious declaration of 'I love you'. Then he turned his back and walked towards Katniss.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes." Was all she said.

Cato took the berries in his hands, all of them, and threw them into his mouth. He chewed vigorously, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Katniss'.

It was an open mouth kiss, and Cato pushed some of the poisonous berries into her mouth. She swallowed as they kissed, accepting her death. They broke off the kiss as their bodies weakened.

The laid down on the ground together, their hands joined. "I could love you," Cato told her, "if we had time to really know one another."

"I know, I could love you too. We are quite well matched aren't we? Older siblings with hero complexes. Born to kill and born to die."

"Thank you for doing this…" Cato said, his words trailing off as he began to struggle for breath.

Katniss couldn't reply. She was already dead. The cannon went off.

Cato took one last struggling breath, before he closed his eyes and exhaled.

Dead.

* * *

Claire Thomas was the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games. She didn't kill a single person. Later, when the Capitol had fallen and the Hunger Games were done she would watch the tape of her Hunger Games.

She watched Katniss talk to Prim and her brother's last moments. Watched him kiss the girl that he could have loved if only time had been in their favor.

It was only after watching the tapes that Claire understood her brother. Truly understood the lengths he was willing to go to keep her alive.

Claire never took for granted the life that her brother had fought so hard to protect. She knew that was the greatest gift that she could give him, and the only way she could repay the greatest gift that she had ever received.


End file.
